someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
GOLDEN .wav and X64398SC.png (FNAF)
As you probably know, there is a popular horror game called “Five Nights at Freddy’s” that came out around mid-summer of 2014. Since its release, the game has surged in popularity, probably because Pewdiepie and Markiplier played it. But the game is not only known for scaring the living crap out of people, the game actually contains hidden content and lore throughout the game, such as, “The bite of 87’”. Not to mention Golden Freddy, the secret animatronic. I instantly became addicted to the game. All the lore, trying my hardest to beat the game, and cheating… It is so astonishing to me for some odd reason! Well people have uploaded the game’s files to the internet for everyone to see and hear, but people don’t know how to actually extract the files. And the people who do know how don’t tell the people wondering how, like myself. I have found out how to extract the files but I won’t say how. Upon extracting the files however, I came across two things that I don’t think anyone’s discovered. That or people just don’t bring it up. A texture, and a sound file. First let’s go over the sound file. The sound file is called “_GOLDEN_.wav”, obviously a reference to Golden Freddy. For the first 15 seconds, it's dead quiet, until you hear the footsteps noise when the animatronics get closer to you. Then the little girl laugh plays like when you actually discover Golden Freddy went over the footstep noise. Already I was realizing the relevancy of the file name. After a few more seconds of silence you hear the little girl’s laugh again, except slowed down, but the pitch stays the same. I listened closely, and in the background of the little girl giggle, I could hear Foxy’s song (I.e. the da-da-dum-dum-dum thing), but it was very quiet to the point that I could hardly hear it. Afterwards, there was a loud thumping sound that repeated a few times, I later realized it was a slowed down version of Foxy’s running noise. Then the classic Freddy song started to play, it too was a bit slowed down. After some time had passed I heard the pounding noise you hear when Foxy pounds on your door. Then it was followed by the girly giggle again, but afterwards the giggle repeated and it was slowed down, this time the pitch was deep. I wouldn’t call it demonic like some people would, but it was definitely creepy. The song continued as normal until suddenly I heard the error button noise. It repeated a few times until there was a static noise. After the static was another version of the door pounding noise (I.e. DOOR_POUNDING_ME_D0291401.wav). Once again followed by the slowed down version of the girl’s laugh. Then it was mostly silent, with a quiet ambient noise in the background. All of a sudden, Golden Freddy’s scream played, but it was extremely distorted and slowed down. It almost blew my speakers when it played. Finally, it ended. I have no idea what this could’ve been used for, no one has discovered anything about it. Maybe scott is just trying to make us go crazy generating theories of what it is. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. Next was a texture file called “X64398SC.png”. The picture shows an inverted and black and white version of Golden Freddy with parts of him in odd places, making it look very glitched and messed up. One part was repeated in one spot. And one of his eyes wasn’t inverted, but still black and white. My guess is this must be associated with the sound file I found somehow. I really don’t know if Scott is just trying to screw with us or if this is an actual thing, but I’m glad to hear anybody’s theory about it. My theory is that the sound would play if Golden Freddy showed up then the power went out. As for the texture I have no real clue. Tell me what you think this could be! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Original Story Category:Real Life